1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly to an effective technique applied to a liquid crystal display device of an in-cell system incorporating a touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices having a device (hereinafter, referred to as touch sensor or touch panel) that enters information by conducting touch operation (contact press operation, hereinafter referred to simply as touch) on a display screen through a user s finger or a pen are used in mobile electronic devices such as a PDA or a mobile terminal, a variety of home electric appliances, and automated teller machines.
As the touch panel of this type, there has been known a electrostatic capacitance system that detects a change in capacity of a touched portion.
As the electrostatic capacitance type touch panel, there has been known a so-called in-cell type liquid crystal display device with a touch panel function into a liquid crystal display panel.
In the in-cell type liquid crystal display device, scanning electrodes of the touch panel are used by dividing a counter electrode (also called common electrode) formed on a first substrate (so-called TFT substrate) configuring a liquid crystal display panel.